The NIEHS Center for Developmental and Molecular Toxicology at the University of Wisconsin-Madison proposes a symposium series in developmental toxicology to be held annually in early June for three consecutive years, with the first to be held 2-4 June 1999 at the University of Wisconsin Historical Society Lecture Hall. This location is adjacent to the campus and is suitable for holding the requisite numbers while being quipped with conferencing equipment. Participants will include speakers from both within and external to the university, well-known experts in their respective fields of research. The audience will consist of local and national researchers, industry representatives, graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. The Center's goal in presenting these meetings is to bring together researchers in developmental toxicology with experts in developmental biology and other relevant, basic-science disciplines. We wish to foster collaboration between these groups because we recognize that developmental aberrations may result from several processes, including interference with cell function, genotoxicity, and inappropriate cell-cell signaling. We propose a series of three meetings that will each examine different aspects of developmental toxicology in relation to our understanding of the underlying processes. The first meeting will examine the extent of the environmental and pharmaceutical contribution to developmental deficits, appropriate model systems for the study of teratogenesis, and new and emerging pathways regulating morphogenesis and neurogenesis. The second meeting will examine the impact of inappropriate cellular signaling caused by toxicants, including endocrine disruptors. Additionally, the meeting will address endocrine-regulated cancers that probably have an important developmental component. The third meeting will address the role and impact of chemically reactive toxicants and associated genotoxic insults on development. Thus, it will include activation enzymes, protection processes, DNA damage, and repair. The third meeting also will address adult cancer as an endpoint of early life genotoxicity. Each meeting will follow the same format, consisting of an introductory plenary lecture and three, 3-hour sessions, lasting for one and one-half days. Each session will conclude with a discussion period for assessment of key funding sources and goals for future research. The evening of the first day will include time for viewing posters presented by graduate students and postdoctoral trainees. Summaries of the proceedings will be generated for non-specialist audiences and for the general public. A COEP presentation to the general public at the end of the second day brings the total meeting time to two days and will include a presentation of summary and educational materials taken from the meeting and a question and answer session. A summary of the proceedings will be submitted for publication to Environmental Health Perspectives.